The Mystic
by Merith
Summary: Quatre makes a prediction. Mild BL, TrowaQuatre, HeeroDuo.


Title: The Mystic

Pairing: Trowa/Quatre, Heero/Duo

Warnings: A little BL (boy love), a little language, a kiss  
Notes: Written as a pick-me-up for Anne, this story has no redeeming value but to make you smile a little.

* * *

The crowd thickened, bottling at the doorway, laughter mingled with a multitude of voices, an inebriated hand squeezed; a muted screech followed with even more laughter. On the sidewalk in front of the club, the crowd thinned, moving off in smaller groups to different areas of the parking lot.

Duo waited until exiting before slipping on his jacket. He glanced at his companion (who straightened his own jacket collar) and glanced back to the parking lot. "Thanks again for bringing me along," he said, holding a hand out from under the eave.

"We shouldn't get too wet, I think." Quatre stepped off the sidewalk, and looked back over his shoulder. "With Trowa having been called out, I knew you wouldn't have anything going on either." He smiled and zipped up his jacket against the weather. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Bumping a shoulder into Quatre, Duo snorted and shoved his hands into jean pockets. "Yeah, it was cool. Though that mystic, fortune telling stuff is shit."

"You don't believe in it?" Quatre flashed him a look, and hopped over a small water puddle.

"It's a load of crap, Quatre!" Duo laughed, a glimpse of teeth showing white in the lamplight. "As if a person can tell someone's future."

"But I can," Quatre said, watching Duo from the corners of his eyes.

"Really now." Duo stopped and stared at his friend. Quatre nodded. "Alright, oh Great Swami, then tell me where the hell we parked the car because it's not down here."

Quatre blinked and looked around. "It should be another couple of rows over – by that tree." He smiled widely, and gave Duo a sharp nod. "I can tell your future, too," he added when they began walking again.

Duo snorted again. "So tell me my future."

A hand to his forehead, Quatre closed his eyes and said in a faint, weedy voice, "You will …be picked up by a tall, dark, and handsome man." His eyes snapped open, and he dropped his hand. "There."

"You call _that_ telling my fortune?" Duo was laughing, having to stop briefly to brace himself on someone's car hood. "You're about two years too late in that! And Heero's a little more 'medium' than tall."

"Never-the-less," Quatre sniffed, turning his shoulder in mock offense, "you will be picked up by a _medium_, dark and handsome man. Tonight!"

"Shit…" Duo laughed, grinning at Quatre. "What makes you think I'd just walk off with…Heero?"

Quatre shot a look at Duo and turned back to see Heero walking toward them. He smiled slightly, and said in a low voice, "Told you."

"Wha—how… Quatre?" Duo stared at his friend.

"You should know better than to doubt me, grasshopper." Quatre assumed a wise expression. "Good evening, Heero."

Heero nodded to Quatre. "Quatre, Duo."

"I thought you were out on assignment with Trowa. What are you doing here?" Duo tore his stare away to face Heero.

"We finished early, and thought I'd come pick you up." Heero's eyebrow flagged at Quatre's snicker. "The truck's over here."

"See you later, and thanks again!" Duo threw an arm about Heero's shoulders, and turned away with him. "Damn, Heero. Quatre predicted that you'd be here. I thought he was full of shit, but here you…" Duo's voice faded as they walked.

A shadow separated from a nearby conversion van as the two lovers walked away. A tall, lanky man stepped closer, and Quatre flicked his eyes away from his friends to acknowledge the new presence.

"You didn't relay the text message, did you?"

"Nope," Quatre drew the word out, his mouth exaggerated its shape. He flashed a half grin to his lover before snagging a belt loop and pulling him closer. "Just creating a little mystery."

Trowa chuckled softly, tilted his head slightly for a kiss. "As long as _you_ weren't expecting a tall, dark and handsome."

Making an appreciative noise, Quatre gave Trowa another kiss. "I was, but he's no stranger."

* * *


End file.
